jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spectre (film)
Talk about Bond 24 rumors and news here on on the . Female Villain Seeing as how both of the Bond girls appear to be in the main cast I think its safe to say Lea/Madeleine will be a villain. Tysonjackson (talk) 18:34, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ''Spectre'' or SPECTRE? Most marketing for the film (including on the official James Bond website) seems to imply the film's title is correctly written in all caps, so should this page be renamed and edited to reflect that?--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 07:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :No, Skyfall was stylized in all caps too. Plus the films' title is both a play on the word spectre and the organization. Bonus: other sites have it title-cased: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2379713/?ref_=nv_sr_1 & http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=bond24.htm & https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spectre_(2015_film) ---- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 15:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Time between Skyfall and Spectre Hello everyone :) Does anyone have a reliable source or know how much time was spent between "Skyfall" and "Spectre"? If you read through the deceased character pages of Spectre characters, one comes to the conclusion that Spectre took place 2015, three years after Skyfall. I don't know about you, but I have some problems with this huge time gap: 1. I know that " the mills of bureaucracy grind slowly", but I find it rather unbelievable, that the city of London took three years to decide what happened to the old MI6 building, after it was almost completely destroyed after Silva's attack in 2012. 2. As said in Spectre James Bond found the video message of the deceased M, where she tells him to find and kill Marco Sciarra one day after her funeral in his post. Even suppose James Bond is alone, with no gadgets and people like Q or Moneypenny to help him seek the whereabouts of Sciarra, it must have taken Bond rather long to find him. And over three years Sciarra didn't notice that he was followed? And over three years while following him, Bond didn't take the first opportunity to kill him, but waited until the Day of the Dead festivals in Mexico in 2015? 3. Moneypenny said in Spectre that the forensics department of MI6 has just released the black box with photos from James Bond and his guardianship letter, that were found in the remains of Skyfall Lodge. I find it rather hard to believe, that the forensics department of a secret service, with all their modern equipment, needs so much time to find these things in the remains of an exploded house. I would go okay with a few months, but not three years. What do you think about it? Greetings, — bondfan123. (Bondfan123 (talk) 10:07, August 16, 2016 (UTC)) :I 100% agree that it felt like months — one full year at the maximum. The vehicles and technology say 2015 but story-wise it feels like an immediate follow-up to Skyfall. ---- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 15:50, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Blofeld / Oberhauser "He secretly named himself while Bond stayed with him and he took in his mother’s bloodline. He faked his death 34 years ago to be recognized as his real name" As i understood, Blofeld was how he renamed himself after his "death"- perhaps taking his mother's surname and inventing new first and middle names for himself. As written in the article right now it seems exactly opposite and exactly totally confusing????? Eschiss1 (talk) 04:21, December 18, 2017 (UTC)